Extreme Songfic
by CaroloveSeverus
Summary: ***HG / SS*** Dies ist eine Songfic in der Severus über seine Zeit mit Hermine und über die Extreme, die ihre Liebe ausmachen, nachdenkt. Ich halte mich nicht an die Bücher. Severus lebt und ist bei der Schlacht nicht um s Leben gekommen. ***HG/SS***


**Disclaimer:** Der Song „Extreme" gehört Roland Kaiser. Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihm. Severus und Hermine gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten und schreibe nur aus „Spaß an der Freud".

_*_

_Extreme – und trotzdem lieb ich dich_

Seit dem Tag, an dem Voldemort das Feuer der Hölle kennen lernen durfte, seit dem Tag liebe ich dich. Du hast auf dem Schlachtfeld neben mir gestanden und als dieser animalische Schmerzenslaut durch die Nacht hallte, bist du mir einfach so um den Hals gefallen. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir bewusst war, wen du da umarmtest, doch das war mir in diesem Moment auch einfach nur egal. Ich hab deine Hände in meinem Nacken gespürt, die Wärme deines Körpers gefühlt und konnte gar nicht anders, als ebenfalls meine Arme um dich zu legen. Ich drückte dich an mich und von da an, war es um mich geschehen. Als du mich ein Stück wegdrücktest, um mir in die Augen zu sehen, sah ich in deinen nur Freude, Erleichterung und…ja, was eigentlich? In dem Augenblick wusste ich nicht was es war, doch als du deine Gesicht ein Stück meinem entgegen neigtest und als deine Lippen die Meinen berührten, da wusste ich, was da noch in deinem Blick lag. Zuneigung.

Der Kuss, den du mir gabst, brannte sich heiß durch meinen Körper. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, das alle Welt uns dabei zu sah. Ich fühlte nur deine unendlich zarten Lippen und konnte nichts anderes tun, als mich diesem Kuss hinzugeben. Er war wundervoll. Vorsichtig und zärtlich und doch auch leidenschaftlich und alles verschlingend.

Und heute? Heute sitze ich hier und denke nach. Über dich und mich. Über unsere Liebe und über die lange Zeit in der wir nun schon zusammen sind. Über unsere guten und über unsere schlechten Zeit, und über deine Angewohnheit mit Männern zu flirten und mir dabei ins Gesicht zu lachen.

Deine Offenheit und deine Fröhlichkeit machen dich begehrenswert und du bist eine wunderschöne Frau. Keine Frage. Männerherzen fliegen dir nur so zu, aber, du gehörst zu mir.

Meine Eifersucht bricht dir dein Herz und so kam es wieder zum Streit. Du gingst aus der Türe, als wieder einmal alle Pferde mit mir durchgingen, als wieder einmal mein halbes Labor in Schutt und Asche lag, als ich wieder einmal die Kontrolle über mich verlor.

_Geliebt – wir lebten jeden Tag aus  
Geweint – wir stritten uns auf Teufel komm raus  
Versöhnt – wir lagen uns in den Armen_

_Extreme – gehen bei uns ein und aus_

Du triffst dich mit deinen Freunden, sagst du, aber kann ich das glauben? Du hast geschworen die Meine zu sein, bis der Tod uns scheidet, und darauf nagel ich dich nun fest. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, doch meine Eifersucht frisst mich auf, denn je mehr ich schimpfe, schmolle und schreie, desto mehr provozierst du mich.

Du bist so schön und noch so jung, ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren. Angst, das ein Anderer dein Herz im Sturm erobert.

_Geschwor´n – auf Ewigkeit ich und du  
Erfror´n – du provozierst und ich schau zu  
Gehasst – ich war vor Eifersucht rasend_

_Extreme – was hab ich dich verflucht_

Der Feuerwhisky ist heute mein bester Freund. Er wärmt mich von innen, wo doch mein Bett so einsam, kalt und leer ist. Die Bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit spiegelt sich im Glas durch das Licht der Kerzen und durch den Feuerschein vom Kamin. Sie erinnert mich an deine Haare. An deine duftenden, lockigen Haare, in denen ich so gerne meine Nase versenke, um deinen Duft ganz tief in mir aufzusaugen.

Nur das Knistern der Holzscheite durchbricht dir Ruhe der Nacht und meine Gedanken. Unser Bett ist ohne dich kalt und leer. Das Laken zerwühlt, weil ich keinen Schlaf finde.

_Und in der Stille der Nacht  
zerreißt der Schmerz in mir fast meine Seele  
ich will Vergeltung lieg wach  
und meine Wut schnürt wie ein Strick meine Kehle_

_Doch da sind auch noch Gefühle  
die mich durchfahren wie Züge  
hin und her_

_Extreme – und trotzdem lieb ich dich_

So lange sind wir nun schon ein Paar. Verheiratet, an einander gebunden und dennoch frisst die Eifersucht mich von innen auf. Ständig sind wir verschiedener Meinung. Unsere Charaktere könnten gegensätzlicher nicht sein. Wir sind wie Hund und Katze, wie Sonne und Mond. Wir können nicht miteinander, aber auch nicht ohne einander. Dein Freiheitsdrang treibt mich zum Wahnsinn. Ich weiß ja, das du mir gehörst, das sagt mir das Gefühl in meinem Herzen, dennoch fällt es mir schwer, dich einfach ziehen zu lassen, dir deinen Spaß zu gönnen.

_Verdammt – ich sage „ja", du sagst „nein"  
Enttäuscht – wenn du mir sagst „Ich geh allein"  
Verlor´n – verletzte Eitelkeiten Du und ich_

_Extreme – und trotzdem lieb ich dich_

Ich stehe auf. Unser Bett ist nicht der Ort, an dem ich jetzt sein möchte. Du bist nicht da und ich erfriere an diesem Ort, an dem wir uns zärtlich und leidenschaftlich liebten. An meinem Bademantel hängt noch der Duft von dir und ich umarme mich, lächelnd, selber. Deine Augen tauchen plötzlich vor mir auf und ich sehe die Liebe in ihnen.

Warum nur, fällt es mir so schwer zu vertrauen? Warum nur mache ich aus jeder Mücke einen Elefanten? Warum nur tue ich dir mit meinen Szenen und Wutausbrüchen so weh? Ich weiß, mein Verhalten ist falsch, denn du kannst meine Marotten doch auch akzeptieren. Du nimmst mich doch auch wie ich bin – warum nur bin ich so ein sturer, verbohrter Mann?

Die Nacht schreitet voran und ich sitze im Sessel vor dem Kamin. Die Whiskyflasche ist leer und meine Kopf liegt schwer in meiner Hand. Die Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis und gequält schließe ich meine Augen.

_Und in der Stille der Nacht  
lass ich die Zeit mit dir Revue passieren  
auch ich hab viel falsch gemacht  
und werde dich so wie du bist akzeptieren_

_Du bist und bleibst meine Seele  
mit der ich sterbe und lebe  
hmmmm_

_Extreme – und deshalb lieb ich dich_

Die Tür geht auf und plötzlich stehst du vor mir. Deine Augen sind rot und verweint, deine Haare verstrubbelt. Vorwurfsvoll starrst du die leere Whiskyflasche an und erdolchst mich mit deinen Blicken.

Wieder einmal hast du den Anfang gemacht. Wieder einmal bist du so viel schlauer und erwachsener als ich. Wieder einmal zeigst du mir meine Grenzen auf.

Ich sehe dich an und fühle dieses Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. Ich sehe dich an und sehe eine wunderschöne Frau. Meine Frau. Ich sehe dich an und weiß wie dumm ich doch eigentlich bin. Ich sehe dich an und ich sehe die Liebe in deinen Augen und in dem Moment weiß ich, das du mich nie, niemals verlassen würdest. In dem Moment weiß ich, das diese Extreme unsere Liebe ausmachen und um nichts in der Welt möchte ich das was ich habe verlieren oder mit jemanden tauschen.

_Extreme – und deshalb lieb ich dich!_


End file.
